Little Brothers
by RaizelScarlet
Summary: "So, let me get this straight. You're pregnant?"-Muzaka. "Its not called pregnant cause I'm a guy."- Frankenstein. "Yay! we're gonna got baby siblings!"-Tao. "Hmmm...hmmm..."Rai.
1. chapter 1

This is a Noblesse ff. My first time writing one so i am sorry if you don't like it.

Warning: Mentioning something sexual. Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: Noblesse belong to their incredible creator Son Jeho and Lee Kwangsu.

After weeks of sleepless nights doing research, finally, Frankenstein find the answer on how to restore his Master's life force using the blood stone.

"How do you feel, master?"

"I feel better already, Frankenstein. Thank you." Master, the forever kind soul thanked me with a tender tone and kind eyes.

Those eyes. Those piercing crimson eyes, looking straight into mine conveying master's utmost gratefulness.

 _Master..._ _There's no need for you to thank me..._ I send through our link.

 _No. I need to thank you for all that you've given me, my bonded._

 _I will give you everything that i have master..._ Is the last thing Frankenstein remember before collapsing because of exhaustion.

Raizel seeing the falling Frankenstein elegantly catch him before he could kiss the floor.

Everyone's relieved expression from hearing Raizel's answer turned into a worried frown when Frankenstein suddenly collapse.

"Boss?!" called Tao hurriedly move to study Frankenstein condition.

Looking at the paler-than-usual Frankenstein's complexion and the eyebags he start to check his pulses and sigh in relief when he find it steady.

"He most likely collapsed from exhaustion. I'm guessing he hasn't slept a wink this past 3 weeks. For now, let's just transfer him to his room and let him rest." Explain Tao. A few relief sigh could be heard around the table.

"I will carry him, so don't worry." said Raizel carrying Frankenstein bridal style.

 _He must think he deserve to die if he knows the master carries him..._ Everyone though sweatdropping.

Tucking Frankenstein under the cover isn't a hard task so, it was completed quickly and neatly. Looking at his bonded sleeping form Raizel sit on the bedside petting Frankenstein's head.

" _Master..."_ hearing the mumble Raizel peered at Frankenstein's face. It has been a long time since he and Frankenstein spent some time alone on a bed- _maybe around the time before I went to sleep for hundreds of years.._

Remembering all those memories makes Raizel's face turn red. He quickly look at the apposite direction of Frankenstein and control his blushing face. Before any other though could distract him, he went under the cover and sleep with Frankestein, hands still petting Frankenstein's head tenderly.

The next morning hasn't been that hectic since everyone is worry about Frankenstein's condition. Raizel also hasn't come out of the room, making everyone more anxious because he never miss his ramen breakfast.

Time closing to 8.00 a.m signaling that the household members had to leave quick if they don't want to be late for school. Believing in their master to take care of a sleep deprived Frankenstein when he wakes up, they leave the house leaving breakfast on the kitchen table incase Raizel is hungry and Frankenstein is not up yet.

The children enter the house with an uncomfortable feelings.- _the feelings that children got when they saw their parents making out in the living room._ But as to why they got that feelings, they don't know. Neither do they want to know.

The breakfast that they left, untouched. The living room, empty. The kitchen, the same before they left. That mean the parents of the house are still in the bedroom or not, in the basement.

M-21 got this bad feelings when Regis tries to go upstair where the rooms were located so he stop him.

"Wait, Regis. Don't go upstairs. I got the feelings you will regret them." said M-21 hastily holding Regis arm, blocking him from taking another step.

When he reseived a confused look from Regis he was about to say something again when creacking sound could be heard from upstair.

Everyone freeze.

Before Regis or Seira could question anything Tao, Takeo and M-21 take matters into their hands because they are the big bros, quickly usher the two downstair where the fireplace were located.

Regis protested at first but after hearing more and more creacking sound, he comply with Takeo covering his ears.

"Phew! let's just think that didn't happen. Agree guys?" ask Tao sweating slightly.

The other nodded dazedly, not knowing what to do. They are too scared to be mentally scarred if they go upstair. But dinner needs to be prepare in three hours. Its a good thing the kids did not come today because if they did, they would not have enough supply for everyone.

 _But what should they do in the span of three hours down here?_

They decided to watch some movie while waiting for dinner time to come or maybe when their 'parents' come down searching for them. Until then, they're stuck.

 **TO BE CONTINUE.**

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. English is not my first language and this is the first time I write a Fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Some innuendo and bl. Read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: Noblesse is not mine.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2

After the fantastic time that Frankenstein spent with his master in the bedroom he still can't get the redness off of his face even after taking a cool shower with Raizel. Deciding that he had enough rest and considering it almost dinner time- _Oh My God. Master has been with me from the moment I woke up and he still hadn't had any food. Master, I deserve to die!_

Frankenstein descend the stairs with Raizel in tow only to wonder where his children are. The house is quiet but the sign of them home is there. The slippers, the bags and there's a mug on the counter signaling someone just drank. But it is unlike the children to leave their mug (which is half-empty) unwashed. Especially when they know him...

There's also the untouched breakfast- _They must have left them for master.-_ Before Frankenstein could express his confusion, Raizel signal the direction of the stair heading downstair. Listening carefully he could hear the sound if television.- _So they went downsair?_

OoOoOo

Neither Frankenstein nor Raizel expected the scene that they walk into. The children are huddled up togather with Seira in the middle leaning on M-21, whose head is leaning ontop of Regis' head which is leaning on M-21's shoulder with Tao's head on Seira's lap and his feet on Takeo's laps and Takeo's head leaning on his palm with the television on and five mugs forgotten on the coffee table infront of the fireplace.

Unknowingly a warm and fond smile creep onto both of their lips. They decide to leave the children and prepare the dinner by themselve (Frankenstein, honestly) but not before enveloping them with a blanket.

OoOoOoOoOo

Seira wake up to the smell of delicious foods and then she realize the position that they are in and slowly, a beautiful smile bloom on her face.(small but still beautiful.)

Without waking up her 'brothers', she pulls out her phone and take a selfie and send it to the family group that Tao created specifically to sent pictures of their families.(Of course it is protected, since Tao made it.) Buzzes could be heard, waking the sleeping beauties (They are beautiful) up. Ever so slowly, they rise up and stretch before analising the situation.

"Hmmmm... delicious smell... I'm hungry." Said Tao before opening his eyes and checking his phone. Smile from ear to ear, he look at Seira and said

"Thanks, Seira."

OoOoOoOo

After waking the other three up, all 'children' of the household ascend the stairs and walk into the living room and greet the 'parents' of the household.

"So, how're you feeling, Frankenstein?" ask M-21 trying to open some conversation because of the awkwardness is getting on his nerve and a grinning Tao isn't helping either.

"Better. Thanks. Ouh, its okay Seira I almost finish." reply Frankenstein and ushering Seira out if the kitchen.

"Of course he's fine now! After all, Sir Raizel did _take care_ of him since yesterday." confusion could be seen on Frankenstein face before realization sink in from Tao's word and his face flare brightly. Embarrassed.

Elbowing Tao on the abdomen, Takeo proceed on saying. "Its okay. This _is_ your house."

Forcing the blush down Frankenstein frown, but before he could say anything Raizel beat him to it.

"This is your house too. All of you."

He said it with full if confidence and conviction it almost brought tears to their eyes.

 _Yeah... this is my home... my family..._ they thought. Hearing this Raizel smile.

OoOoOoOo

After one week of the Frankenstein-collapsed-because-of-exhaustion incident everythings went back to their normal peaceful life until...

They notice Frankenstein's weird behaviour such as not having appetite, craving sweets when he did not have sweet tooth like Raizel, constantly moody and today he barf up everything that he just had at lunch.

They begin to worry even more when he suddenly drop Raizel's tea that he's carrying and run to the toilet to barf up his dinner that he just had.

Deciding that enough is enough Raizel follow Frankenstein into the toilet with the children in tow and rub circles on Franckenstein's back to ease the uncomfortable feeling that his bonded is feeling and holding his hair up for him.

"Tao." Called Raizel. " Prepare to scan Frankenstein's condition. With a salute Tao went and prepare the scan for his boss.

OoOoOoOo

"There's nothing wrong with his physical condition, but looking at this chart, it is not something normal either. His heart beat or to be precise, his pulse. There is the slippery feeling that only pregnant woman have but I could assure you boss' body is that of a guy. He got no womb but somehow there is another life living inside of boss. So in other words, boss is pregnant."

Silence.

Everyone turn to look at Raizel (including Frankenstein).

"...We had no condom...?" hearing his master says that Frankenstein splutter all the while blushing madly.

M-21 and Takeo resist the urge to facepalm while Tao laugh and Regis and Seira blush.

"I am saying the truth. Because of the unprotected sex that we had for the first time, I might have impregnate Frankenstein." Raizel said, confused as to why Tao laugh.

 _But **how**?... _hearing their tough Raizel continue to explain.

"Noblesse are unlike other being so, sex are not a problem. We can produce soul when our semen are implanted into someone and that soul will have to be extract later and put into a body that is created externally using the parents DNA and my power. When the soul in Frankenstein are all ready to be extract we will have to transfer it into the body. Much like their avatar..."

Silence. Nods.

"That kind of make a lot of sense, since Sir Raizel _is_ a noblesse. So I guess we're gonna get baby sibling? Yay!" cheered Tao.

"..." slowly. Ever so slowly, the children _grin._

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Sorry for the OOC Rai. I had no other character thag could explain the situation better than Rai.**

 **A big fluffy and squishy thank you to DomoMinna-san for reviewing and saying something so encouraging to me. After reading your review I instantly work on this chapter. Again. Thank you sooo much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Some innuendo. And This is AU. Read at your own risks.** **Disclaimer: Noblesse is not mine.** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 3

" So, you're pregnant? Congratz, Frankenstein!" said Muzaka scratching the back of his head.

Muzaka has come to visit Raizel with Lunark, Kentas and Garda accompanying him. When they come inside they were met with the scene of Tao holding a catalog showing kids' room decoration and doing a presentation about kids' stuff.

That confused the warewolves and their ex-lord make it his mission to know what is going on so, he asked Tao directly and bluntly.

"Is the young family leader taken?" this earn him glares from around the table. Seira the ever-so-cool sister just smile and said with great patience that no, she is still single.

"Than I still have my chance?" Muzaka said jokingly but the reaction is instant. Frankenstein, Tao and Takeo call upon the dark spear's power, M-21 transforn his hands and Regis bring out his Soul weapon while Raizel stare at Muzaka with piercing intensity that he twitch.

"Uhhumm... I was joking! Anyway, if she is not the one who's expecting, then who?" Now he is genuinely curious.

The other warewolves believe that their former-turning-present-lord can handle this so they stay quiet and wait for the answer because they too, are curious.

"Boss is! We're getting baby sibling!" shout Tao happily.

And that is what brought us to the opening of this chapter and we will proceed from there.

"I wouldn't call it pregnant since what is growing in me is not a physical body but a soul. Well, anyway. Thank you. What are you doing here for?"

"I wanna meet Raizel and have a chat." Muzaka say sitting down on the couch beside Raizel which is where Frankenstein sat before standing up to make some tea.

"Have a seat Kentas, Lunark, Garda. How are you guys doing?" ask M-21 to the warewolves, making space for them to sit on.

After the incident with Ignes and the warewolves, M-21 and Kentas has been on a good term. After all, what is the best way to form a bond if not to share some time togather as a test subject of a crazy bitch, right? Lunark just got pulled into the picture after hearing that M-21 helped Kentas and Garda...Garda just want some friend.

All in all everything went smoothly after that. The warewolves are all good now with their new _-former?-_ lord to lead them. Raskeria is leading the nobles just fine- _she did got Raizel to praise her about her being a good lord.-_ and the Union hasn't make any move yet. They all know that this is a-calm-before-the-storm situation but because they know so that they want to enjoy every peace moment that they can have.- _because no one know what future has in store for them. After all fate just seems to love to mess with them._

After the warewolves settle down on the couch Muzaka open his mouth. " So, its yours, Raizel?"

Raizel nod without saying anything, enjoying his tea.

"Wow... even you have gotten laid on... so. Who's on top?" hearing this all head turn to Muzaka.

"I wanna know! I mean look, Raizel look like the type to be at the bottom in that kind of relationship. But considering Frankenstein's over-protective nature, there's no way he will let that happen!" Reasoned Muzaka. Shockingly _\- or not really_ \- Tao agreed.

"So master, who's on top?" this earn him shouts from M-21, a rush of dark energy from Frankenstein a tackle from Takeo and a Seira who covers Regis' ears because Regis is still a child in the nobles term. The warewolves could only watch and sweatdrop.

With a clink, Raizel put his teacup down on its saucer. "Me." is his simple answer.

Jaws dropped. Muzaka's loud laugh could be heard by the neighbours and he quickly regretted it cause he got a knife stuck just one inch away from his menhood in the couch.

"We will need to replace that.." Frankenstein said with a sigh and a few mocking shook if his head making his beautiful golden locks sways.

"Well, I leave that task to you, Tao." With a "yes, boss" and a salute Tao left to fulfill his duty. He doesn't want to be at the end if Frankenstein's kitchen knife if he delays from completing his duty.

Muzaka and the warewolves left after dinner and they promise to come and visit again when the child is born.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deciding that tonight gonna be a movie night, Tao, Takeo, M-21 and Regis prepare the room that they will be using to watching the movie in by pushing the coffee table away and replacing it with a couple of blanket spread out on the floor with pillows littering around it making it comfortable to be on. Raizel is picking the movie for tonight while Frankenstein and Seira are preparing the snacks.

Raizel pick a movie called 'Harry Potter' and they watch it togather. In the middle of the movie Takeo's head leans on Raizel's lap while snoozing on the blankets-covered-floor with Tao sprawling on the children. M-21 could be seen snuggling with Regis and Seira while Frankenstein keep on petting Seira's head. This image make Raizel smile and he snap a picture.

 _Master..? Did you just take a picture?_ Frankenstein ask through their link not wanting to wake the children up.

...Raizel turn his face to the other side, hiding his blush.

Frankenstein, who saw this smile at his master and say

 _Please, could you send the picture to me later?_

With a nod and a small smile they return their attention back to the movie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few weeks passed and finally Raizel inform every household members that its time to extract the soul out of Frankenstein and into a body of its own.

"But it only has been a month." said Takeo.

"Master said that it only took one month for the soul to fully menifest." explain Frankenstein.

They are currently in the living room waiting for Tao and M-21 who are finishing the final touch needed in the nursery room. They still didn't make the bedroom for when their baby sibling grow up because the possibility of it being a twin is there, since Raizel himself got a twin brother. So, they want to make sure first.

From what Raizel, Seira and Regis said, newborn nobles are quick at growing up. In the span of two months most nobles can already run, jump, etc because motor skill for nobles is a given. What they need to be taugh is how to speak and other academics stuff. So that means, they will be needing the bedroom soon.

Seeing everybody there, Raizel signal for Frankenstein to come and sit beside him. Once Frankestein is seated beside him, Raizel take Frankenstein's hand and both their hands bleed. A swirl of power could be seen forming from their bloody hands and after a minutes or so both of them had a baby in their arm, craddling them.

Raizel is holding a baby with blond tuffs of hair that is identical to that of Frankenstein and Frankenstein is holding a baby with Raven hair that looks like Raizel's.

"Both are boys." Inform Frankenstein.

"Ouuuhhhhhhhhh.. Awwwwwwww they are soooooo cute!" cooed Tao.

The children are all now standing circling the two. Seira look at the baby in Frankenstein arm, currently cuddling and ask to hold him.

"Of course. Here you go, Seira." giving the baby with raven hair to Seira, Frankenstein look at his master craddling the baby with blonde hair making his smile grew.- _He must've study on how to carry a child._

The boys are cooing at their new little brothers and making silly faces. The babies who were asleep up until now woke up. Two pairs of sky blue eyes open and become teary until both cry simultanously.

The boys started to freak out, not knowing what to do while Seira try to shush the boy by craddling him. Looking at them with pity and amusement Frankenstein stand up and go to the kitchen to make some milk.

 _They must be hungry, that's why they cry- Oh, master.._ thought Frankenstein looking at Raizel who is whispering assurence to the babies making them stop crying.

While Frankenstein and Seira are feeding the babies M-21 come up with the most important question.

" What are you going to name them?"

Exchanging a look, Raizel look at the baby with the same hair color as him.

"Louis Juana di Vladimir." Raizel

"Louis Juana di Victor." Frankenstein.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A big thank you to DomoMinna-san and MyTigerNacho for supporting me!**

 **I will work hard! and your review is what fuel my spirit to write this. I hope you like the names. Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Some innuendo and this is AU and OCs Centric. Read at your own risks.**

 **Disclaimer: Noblesse is not mine.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 4

After the birth of Vladimir and Victor, the boys neatly and efficiently prepare the babies new bedroom. Because of Frankenstein's detest of untidy and dirty surrounding they decided that they will dedicate a room just for the purpose of making mess in. And that room is called the 'haven'. That is because the household members can make any mess without worrying about getting chew on by Frankenstein because of the messes that they made. But of course, after every session of mess making they _have_ to tidy the room back.

In the room, there will be abundent of toys, books, stationary, etc. for the purpose of the children's developement. This of course, brings out the question _wouldn't they be spoiled?_

In order to avoid that, Frankenstein comes up with a plan.

1\. The children's must obey the house rule outside of 'haven'

2\. 'Haven' also have their own rules.

2.i. The children are not given acess to all of the toys. They must follow what toys are allowed at what days.

2.ii. No food allowed in 'haven'.

2.iii. No one should be in 'haven' at breakfast, lunch and dinner time. That is said, everyone must be present at the dining area without excuse unless they are unconscious.

2.iv. The children's toys that is bought must be check by Frankenstein personally before being added to the collection.

3\. No one is permited to give the children sweets before dinner because that will dampen their appetite. That is including master _\- no matter how sad his puppy eyes look, don't give him any sweets without Frankenstein's consent._

4\. Finally, the 'children' in these context are applied to all of the children in the house, that include warewolves, modified human and nobles.

With that stapled infront of the 'haven's' door inside out, no one will defy it unless they want daddy Franky on their case.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The big family of the noblesse are all gathered in the nursery watching their 'daddy' and 'sister' bathing and clothing Vladimir and Victor.

The boys are all facinated on how Frankenstein and Seira know a lot about taking care of babies. Even when they are crying, it was Frankenstein who found the cause and Seira who put an effort trying to calm them.

"Seira, you're all grown up and ready to become a mother yourself. This bring tears to ma' eyes!" Tao said dramatically rubbing his teary eyes.

Seira hearing this just smile and said "I have no plan on being a wife soon, much less a mother."

They just smile for a moment until M-21 ask "What about Rael? He might be an ass at first but now he's changed for good."

Regis twitch and Takeo just keep his eyes on Seira. Without batting an eye, she said coolly

"He's not my type."

Chuckling, Frankenstein just shook his head at his daughter's antics. _That poor guy._

All this while Raizel just sat quietly sipping his tea with a smile in his face.

 **To be continue.**

 **Thanks for following this story to DomoMinna-san and MR DKM** **Sorry for the short chapter.** **If you have any, please feel free to ask any question.** **And i draw a cover for this but i don't know how to put it up. if you know please tell me!**


	5. chapter 5

_Warning: Some innuendo and language. Read at your own risks._

 _Disclaimer: Noblesse not mine_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 5

This morning is unlike any other morning that the Noblesse household had experienced but it will become their daily occurance from now on because of the two adorable additions in the house. From now on, their routine consist of the children taking turn on bathing the babies in the morning, making their milk and preparing breakfast- _Although it might change depends on the babies' growths._

Because they can't hire any nanny to babysat the boys because of safety reasons and the household members all need to go to school, they decide that Frankenstein will take them to his office. There's no way Raizel, Regis or Seira could bring them to class and Takeo, Tao and M-21 need to move constantly. So, Frankenstein is the most rational answer- _He is the principle so the teachers are not going to lecture him for bringing babies to high school unless they want to risk getting fire._

When Frankenstein arrives at school carrying two children with one of them look identical to him with blond hair and sky blue eyes, naturally people will ask. If he say they are his biological sons, people will ask when he got married and who the mother is, and he didn't want that because its not good, so he go with this-

"They're my adopted sons."

She just can't drop it there, no, she need to continue just because she can feel her instinc tingling about some interesting gossips that's gonna fly around- _Cause of her_ \- so she voice her doubt about the extraordinary resemblance between Frankenstein and Victor.

Frankenstein could swear he saw a strange glint in the woman's eyes.

If Frankenstein is annoyed with the woman he hides it really well.

"Its because of the resemblance that I adopted him." With a dashing smile he inform her- _can't she just let it go? She's so annoying and all this talking might wake the boys up and I still have many unfinished papperwork that need signing before the boys wake up, damn it!_ \- Frankenstein is guilty enough as it is becaus he told her that Vladimir and Victor were adopted when they are his own flesh and blood and this woman are still not satisfied with his answers and keep on pestering him.

"Then how about the other one? Oh! and what are their names?" Frankenstein told her that they are twins and he didn't have the heart to seperate them, that's why he takes both of them and their names. Having enough he excuse himself with the excuse that he got plenty of work to complete today- _He's not lying there_ \- Entering his office, he carefully lie both Vladimir and Victor down on the comfy couch before sitting down on his over-stuffed armchair and heave a sigh- _Why does women always so interested in what I do?-_ Looking at his newborn sons- _who look like small toddlers_ \- he smile lovingly.

 _I wonder what we should do today...well, before they wake up, I better finish these mountains if papperwork first._

OoOoOoOoOo

Frankenstein who is so engulfed in his work didn't notice a pair of sky blue eyes opening until his sharp ears caught a rustling sound that was made by a moving Vladimir. He quickly put his pen down before gracefully rush to his sons' side. Him moving must have woken Victor up because now, instead of a pair he got two pairs of sky blue eyes- _Identical to his_ \- staring at him.

"Are you hungry?" Recieving a confused look he brings out their feeding bottle and a thermos filled with baby's milk prepared by Seira- _he really need to teach the boys how to cook, make tea for master and milk for the babies_.- this morning. Seeing the milk, both faces lighten up and they open their mouths to gurgle something out. Chuckling, Frankenstein put both of them into his secure and strong arms and let them hold their own bottles.

After their little feeding session, Frankenstein let them do what they want, which in this case, crawl. This make Frankenstein twitch because they are crawling on dirty floor and he didn't like his children to be dirty and unkept, so he put them back on the couch. Hearing the protesting sounds that they make, he sigh.

 _Now, what should I do?_

Thinking quickly, Frankenstein comes up with a conclusion with his brilliant brain. He pulls out the mat that Tao kept in his office- _for what, he didn't know_ \- and spread it on the floor "You guys can only crawl to the edge of this mat, understand?" keeping a close eyes on any changes of their facial expression, he was rewarded with adorable tilt of heads- _to the same side and synchronized to boot!_

Frankenstein smile at the adorable display and decide to us body language instead- _even though there's many languages in the world, body language are understood by all nations, even Lukedonians_ \- He points at the edge of the mat and slowly move his hand backwards, pointing outside of the mat and make an 'X' sign with his forefingers. All this while, the boys' eyes are glued to his hand and move synchronized-ly with his movements _\- It was very adorable_ \- He wait for it to sink in their young minds until realization brighten their faces up, making Frankenstein, yet again, smile.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sitting down with them, Frankenstein stare at the two and vice versa. He did not know what to do. There's no toys in his office and he didn't bring any with him when he come to the school this morning and he realized that that is a big mistake. Vladimir who could sense his daddy's inner termoil look at his little brother, Victor realising this as well look at his big brother and both of them agreed to comfort their daddy withouth saying a word.

They crawl to Frankenstein and pat him on the lap. Frankenstein recognising this as his master's way of comforting, couldn't help the fond smile that creep on to his face and the amusement that he feels. He hold their hands and help them to stand, remembering his master's word about Nobles motor ability. Both Vladimir and Victor appreciate the help and try to stand but to no veil- _they're only two days old for god sake..-_ Feeling frustrated at the fail attemp, Victor try to stand again and once again he fell but Frankenstein is there to catch him. Vladimir who was watching feels the need to try again and he try to stand and succeed. Observing his brother movement in awe Victor tries again and this time he succeed. All this while Frankenstein was watching with amusement and when they succeed he feel pride swell in his heart.

Clapping lightly he congratulate his sons and give them a peck on their foreheads. Giggling when they were pecked by their daddy, they wrap their arms around their daddy's neck and hug him. Frankenstein feeling the warmth in his heart grow, smile wider until he was grinning.

Remembering Tao stored some children books in his office- _How the boy are always prepared with the weirdest of things never cease to impress him._ \- he stand to bring them out. Once again, the boys look at Frankenatein with adorable tilt of heads and curious filled clear eyes.

Getting the book, Frankenstein look at the cover. The book's cover consist of him wearing his lab coat with a pointer in his hand, pointing at the latters M T T S R and Raizel sitting on the words 'Awesome B Bros and Sis' and sipping his tea. Frankenstein could only stare at the book and sigh in resign fondness. Flipping the book to its last page he could see 'written by your awesome big bros and big sis for their awesome Little Brothers!'

OoOoOoOoOo

When the bell rings signaling that it is recess time, both Vladimir and Victor look up, startled by the sudden sound. Chuckling at their surprised faces, Frankenstein is rewarded with two pairs of curious eyes on him. Giving his last chuckle, he move to join them on the mat and start explaining to them about what produce the sound, where did it come from and what does it indicate, just like explaining to Raizel about this world when he first woke up _. Such child-like expression_. Remembering this make Frankenstein smile again. _I've been smiling a lot more lately... it feels nice.._

Raizel, Seira and Regis come up to Frankenstein's office on their fifth period because its history time. - _There's no way I'm putting master in a class where they're teaching the humans about how they kill each other for power!-_ They sit and sip on their tea elegantly while watching Frankenstein teaching the boys words with a smile on their face. When Victor succesfully say a word Seira claps her hands.

"Daddy!"

Frankenstein was shell shock and confuse because 'daddy' is not the word that he's been teaching them but at the same time very hapy and proud that his son's first word is what they'll be calling him and that's why he is practically glowing right now. Raizel could only smile fondly at Frankenstein's glowing smile.

With an impressed "Da!" Vladimir pat his brother on the shoulder. Giving his brother a proud and cheerful "Dabu!" Victor pull his brother into a cuddly hug.

OoOoOoOo

The day went on with Regis, Seira, Raizel and Frankenstein teaching and playing with the boys till the end of school. Today the kids will not be coming to their house because midterm exam is coming so they are going to the library to study. They did invite Raizel but Frankenstein insist on him not going because they are going to study history- _And as he said before, he will not let his master sit and listen about the humans killing each other. That will upset him!-_ and Raizel always trust his bonded's decision.

When the two adults, two teenagers- _They're in their hundreds really_..- and two babies walk out out of the school, they are met with another three young adults who are petrolling their last round before they will be going home for the day. Asking whether they will be done soon or not, Frankenstein inform them about their plan for the rest of the day.

Noting that they will be done soon, Raizel make the desition to wait for them and all of them will be going to the mart togather.

After they finish patroling the school and found nothing out of the norm, M-21, Takeo and Tao went to join their family and follow them to the mart. Switching from Regis and Seira to M-21 and Takeo, Vladimir and Victor kiss them on the cheek as greeting and did the same with Tao. Watching the children's interaction bring warmth to the parents' heart and a loving smile to their face. Raizel look at Frankenstein who is still looking at the children and intertwind their hands, shocking Frankenstein.

Although Raizel are not the touchy type, he is still affectionate and honest with what he wants and Frankenstein knows that, so when Raizel intertwind their hands Frankenstein could only smile broader and tighten his hold on his master's hand. After the boys done greeting their big bros, they start walking towards their destination. If the children notice their parents holding hands, they didn't say anything.

OoOoOoOo

When they got into the mart, Regis makes it his duty to fetch the cart and when Regis brings it back to them, Raizel practically _drag_ Frankenstein to the block where they stored the ramyuns.

Making sure that Raizel didn't take _all_ of the ramyun that the mart has to offer, Frankenstein ask Regis to take another cart for them to store the grocery in because the one that he take before had been filled with ramyun. And Regis dutifully fulfill his mission. Getting another cart they began to venture the store with the list of what they need in mind and hand.

They decide to split up because if they stay in a group it will take more time than they would want to spend there. So M-21 along with Raizel, Frankstein and Vladimir go to the wet section togather in search of fishes, chickens and other seafoods. Meanwhile Regis, Tao, Takeo and Victor group are lead by Seira in search of other dry groceries. Since Seira is the only person that actually knows what she is doing, she instructs them to take whatever that is needed in the house's cabinet that is in her sight.

 **Raizel's Side of the mart:**

"So, we'll be needing chicken, fish, squid, octopus, crab, prawn, oyster, clam...and.. hmmm what else.." Frankenstein is busy listing what they'll be needing while M-21 and Raizel are looking around followed by our young Vladimir- _their forte are not in the kitchen, thank you very much..-_ Seeing the place where they are butchering the meat, M-21 ask whether they'll be needing the beef meat and he was rewarded with a smile and a nod followed by a 'thank you'.

Asking whether Raizel wants something in particular, he was answered with silence but he knows that his master are actually thinking about what he wanted and because of the many type of foods in the mart and ramyun is out of the question he will be thinking about this slowly and throughly and will be giving his answer before they leave the mart.- _That is something that he is very familliar with, after all._

Walking towards where the chickens were situated, both Raizel and M-21, who is carrying Vladimir follow- _Raizel is still holding Frankenstein's hand even after all the Ramyun that he throws into the cart earlier.-_ withouth saying a word. The lady that is incharge of the chickens look at Raizel's and Frankenstein's intertwind hands and give them a knowing look withca smile. Buying chicken enough for today's and tomorrow's dinner they went to the fish section.

While Frankenstein picking the fishes up and looking at which one are fresher and all, all M-21 and Raizel could do was stand and listen to him talking to the person who is incharge because they don't know a thing about what they were saying. _Is this a foreingn language?_ was all that they could think of.

Because they got nothing to do, M-21 turn to the fish behind him and poke it in the stomach. One by one he poke all the fishes in the stomach and observe how the squishy feeling varies from different fish but same colour. Raizel who is feeling curious at how the raw fish feels join M-21 and stand by his side - _somehow, hands are still intertwind with Frankenstein's-_ and start poking the fishes.

Raizel, who could sense others' souls detect small souls around the fishes that he's been poking and drag M-21 to the place where he could sense them and poke them. The fish that he just poke are big and _alive_ , so it jump, startling Vladimir who was watching everything with curious eyes. Chuckling at the surprised face that Vladimir make both M-21 and Raizel turn to Frankenstein and smile.

"You okay there, Vlad?" ask M-21 with amusement tinting it. Getting a hug and a peck on the cheek with a cute "Ba!" assured him that Vlad is okay and they went on their way once again.

Turning to Frankenstein who is talking with the Octopus seller, Raizel look at the Octopus, sensing that it is still alive. Raizel tug at Frankenstein's hand and Frankenstein turn to him "Yes?" silence is his answer but Raizel turn to the octopus and give Frankenstein a kicked puppy look. Twitching at the look that he recieved, Frankenstein decide to not buy the still alive octopus. Meanwhile, M-21 and Vladimir went to explore the mart. They found a big refrigerator that contain ice creams and other delicious drinks. Vladimir point at the ice cream and give M-21 a kicked puppy eyes similar to Raizel- _but the effect is stronger because he is a baby-_ M-21 the ever protective and doting brother that he is just obey and take the ice cream to put in their cart.

When M-21 and Vladimir stray to the border of wet and dry section, they are met with Regis and Takeo.

 **Seira's side of the mart:**

Splitting up with their parents and eldest brother, they went on their own adventure in search for all the items that is needed for dinner. Tao the ever happy-go-lucky guy already formed a plan in his head on how to make this more interesting and exciting. The rule is simple, at every checkpoint (rows of aisles), they need to take the things that they'll be needing only and Seira will varify if it is needed or not and the loser who get the most wrong item will have to clean Vladimir's and Victor's poopy for a week. Of course, we can consider the rightness of the item if the contestant manage to give a reasonable reason on why they'll be needing it.

So, on the first checkpoint Regis, Takeo and Tao brought Souce, Pepper and chocolate respectively. Seira noted that they'll be needing the sauce and pepper and not the chocolate but Tao passed this checkpoint becauae his reason is reasonable and that is "The master like chocolate! Cause it sweet!" and that passed him.

The contest carry on with a few more checkpoint and everytime someone is about to fail, their reason for passing are always because Raizel will like it- _and they have to admit that, yes. Their Papa Raizel will appreciate the sweets-_ When Regis and Takeo wondered close to the wet section they were met with M-21 and Vladimir.

Asking whether they were done or not, Takeo is rewarded with a nod and they turn to look at the approaching Tao and Seira who got Victor in Tao's arms. "Are you done?" ask M-21. A shook of Tao's head is his answer. "We still got half of the mart to explore." announce Tao happily. "Well, we're done at the wet section. I guess we'll help you guys now?" Turning to the voice of a very familliar blond, they are met with a smiling Frankenstein and Raizel- _they're still holding hands._

Before any of them could answer, Seira beat them to it "No, its okay. We can handle the rest. The two of you should enjoy your time togather." with a wink sent to Raizel and Frankenstein, Seira drag all of her tactless brothers away- _with the cart filled with ramyun and fish and all that stuff-_ leaving the parents alone.

When they are out of hearing range Takeo ask Seira why did she do that and all the answer that he recieve is a resign and hopeless sigh from Seira. "Seriously, how dense can a person be?" recieving a confused look from all the faces around her, she could only shook her head. _They've never been in a relationship before, that's why.._

Shrugging it off, she direct them to move and search for all the ingredients, all competition forgotten. Thinking and hoping that maybe _someday_ her brothers going to find that one person in their life.

OoOoOoOo

Frankenstein was quite taken aback by Seira's behaviour and also quite thankful at the same time embarrassed, because his daughter has grown up to be such a fine lady and she _noticed_ the longing that he's feeling toward his master. He wants to be alone with his master but he couldn't quite voice his thought because he didn't want to miss any moment with his family and that must be what master also desire but Seira _noticed_ that. And she give us the apportunity to spend some time _\- precious time_ \- togather. He really appreciate it.

"So, master. Have you ponder on what you want?" Looking at his bonded, Raizel tighten his hold on Frankenstein's hand and they walk in silence until Raizel speak up "A date." _A date? as in **the** date? or did he mean the fruit date? What should I do? If master wants the fruit date then it will take a couple of days to import it from Arab country but if he means **that** date then, I don't have any plan for it at the moment. I should've been prepare, master please kill me!_

Sensing Frankenstein thought, Raizel heave a sigh. Leading Frankenstein into a corner where there's no one, he lean forwars to give Frankenstein a light kiss. Sensing the shock and confusion in his bonded's aura he smirk a little.

Frankenstein is shock after being kissed by his master out of the blue and in public but he really couldn't shake the blush off of his face after seeing his master's smirk. It wasn't obvious, but for someone who has been by his side for thousnds of years, that is enough to be described as a full blown smirk. But now he got it cleared. Master wants **that** kind of date. So, he lead his master out of the corner and into a crowded area - _not too crowded to make him uncomfortable but still there's many people around-_ and buy some cone ice cream for him and his master and they sit on the bench outside of the mart.

"We will not be having a proper date now because the kids will be back soon, but if you want, I can arrange a proper date for us to be having later." A nod is all Frankenstein need for his smile to glow and lighten up a room.

Once the kids come back after paying for everything they all head back home and Seira and Frankenstein immediately start cooking dinner- _not before preparing some tea for Raizel-_ because they spent quite some time at the mart.

Meanwhile, the boys are having some fun bathing Vladimir and Victor in the bathroom. Raizel had move from his perch on the couch to the bathroom after finishing his tea to watch the boys bathing their lil' brothers. Because all of them got wet in the process with all the splashing, they decide to have a bath togather and all this while, Raizel was watching them from the ajar door and the smile never leave his face.

When dinner's ready, all of them are already bathed and clothed and when everyone are gathered in the dining room, the boys help taking the meals out while Raizel look after Vladimir and Victor who is sitting on their high chair. Raizel sit at the head of the table followed by Frankenstein to his right, M-21 to his left, Takeo sit beside Frankenstein and Seira sit beside Takeo. Beside M-21 is Tao and lastly Regis. Vladimir and Victor high chair are situated between Raizel and Frankenstein.

After Raizel took his first bite, everyone start eating. Dinner are always filled with small chatter and a few laughs, usually they will talk about how their days went on and other mundane things and the other will listen and put in their two cents somewhere. The parents always enjoy listening to these rambles. When dinner's finish they all hundled up at the living room and continue their chatter over a movie. When the children fall asleep, Frankenstein will turn the tv volume down and make sure his children are all properly covered and comfortable.

 **To be continue..**

 **Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for not upating for a long time. I know how that feels cause I'm a reader myself. Soo... a big thank you to those who have follow and fav this story and thank you to DomoMinna-san for the information regarding the cover of this story.**

 **I have upload the cover at tumblr. My username is RaizelScarlet and it was hashtagged with #Noblesse #Little Brothers and #Fanfiction**

 **I didn't include the link here because I use my phone, so no link. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to like this story. Ouh! and if you have any question, suggetion for pairing or anything please just tell me and I will consider making it real based on whether it will fit in the storyline or not. Once again Thank You sooo much. Ciao.**


End file.
